That Day
by Lil' Trindle
Summary: This is my first fanfic. At least that I've written down. It's DG, mostly just an excuse for fluff. Starts at a Quidditch match, ends up in the Hospital Wing. Secret love, what more could you ask for? Pls R&R! Flame if you want.


Disclaimer: Duh! I couldn't come up with anything that has to do with JK's story if my life depended on it so I'm not gonna take credit for it. It's totally hers.  
  
A/N My first fic so tell me if you like it.  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in the Gryffindor section of the stands at the quidditch field. She was wearing her red and gold scarf and waving her red and gold banner. Her red with, how surprisingly, gold streaked hair was being blown about by the wind. Her freckles were being drowned out by the blush in her cheeks. Her dark chocolate eyes were following every move of the Seekers. Well, one of the Seekers anyway.  
  
The match was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The famous Harry Potter was the Gryffindor Seeker. Everybody loved him. He never missed the Snitch. Well, almost never. There was that one time in his third year, but it wasn't his fault! Yes, everybody loved him. Geez!  
  
It was common knowledge that Ginny had been absolutely infatuated with him for years. But, Harry was not the Seeker Ginny was watching. No, it was the other one that she had her eyes on. The Slytherin one. But no one knew that. Even Hermione, who knows everything, thought she was watching Harry.  
  
"Oh Ginny, you shouldn't waste your time with him. I know he's my best friend and all, but Harry isn't going to notice you anytime soon." Yeah, wonderful way to make a girl feel good about herself. Ginny heaved a sigh.  
  
"I know Hermione." Hermione continued her lecture, but Ginny wasn't listening. Ginny could always set Hermione straight of course, but Hermione wouldn't understand. You see, as a general rule, Gryffindors and Slytherins HATED each other and I really do mean it with capital letters. The two houses were complete rivals. You hardly heard a nice word said about the other house, if you heard one at all.  
  
There was also the itzy-bitzy, teeny-weeny bit about how the Slytherin Seeker was Draco Malfoy. The arch nemesis if you want to be so dramatic of Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger (aka, the Golden Trio, the Dream Team, The Sunshine Squad, and other cheesy nicknames). No, telling Hermione was definitely not a good idea. In fact, she had only told one person about Draco Malfoy. Her best friend ever, Colin Creevy. He was the only person who knew, but he understood. Once she had explained it to him he had understood perfectly, but she hadn't even really needed to explain it. He would have accepted it without any explanation at all. That was why she loved him. Well, not like that, but you know...  
  
Turning her thoughts back to the game, she continued to watch the Seekers fly around the others. She, along with most of the crowd, gasped as Malfoy suddenly dropped into a steep dive. Harry followed quickly after, but it looked as if Slytherin might actually win the game. Then, two bludgers came flying at the Malfoy from two different directions. One hit his outstretched arm with a practically visible (A/N yes visible) CRACK. The other hit him hard in the side and he rolled over on his broom. Ginny watched as he sank slowly, still somehow on his broom, to the ground. Thankfully, it wasn't a long distance as he had covered most of the space to the ground in his dive. As the crowd watched, he deliberately raised his hand and in it was the Golden Snitch! (A/N I wasn't sure if Slytherin should win or lose...) Cheers rose from the Slytherin stands as disappointed Gryffindor fans slowly exited the stadium. Ginny rushed down to the field with Hermione to meet Harry, Ron (who was keeper), and Colin (who was a beater, did I forget to mention that?). She eyed Colin suspiciously and he shrugged.  
  
"I had to Gin. I'm still on the Gryffindor team ya know!" he whispered to her. She sighed and nodded. Harry seemed to notice her long face, however, because he spoke up."I know it sucks. We lost! And to Slytherin no less! At least Malfoy got hit good!" Ginny glanced at him sharply before watching the crowd around Malfoy again.  
  
"Yeah, cuz the fact that he's hurt doesn't matter does it!  
  
"What's the matter Ginny? It's just Malfoy. It isn't like he didn't deserve it." She snorted and turned on her heel before walking away across the field. Colin followed behind her and spoke with her briefly before heading off to the locker rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched her leave.  
  
"I wonder what's gotten into her." voiced Harry.  
  
"Oh, you know. It's her whole I care about bloody everybody even if they've made my life hell!" replied Ron.  
  
"Ron!" admonished Hermione. "She's your sister!" By now, Ginny had climbed the castle steps and gone inside.  
  
Much later, in the common room, Colin and Ginny were the only students still up. They were "finishing up that pesky Potions assignment." They had really been waiting for everyone to leave.  
  
"All right Gin, everyone is in bed now. You gonna go down and see him?" They had found out at dinner that Malfoy was in the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Yeah. I shouldn't be gone to long."  
  
"Kay. I 'll cover for you if anyone comes down," said Colin with a smile, and with that Ginny was out of the Portrait Hole and silently making her way down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When she was younger, and the Twins had just started at Hogwarts, they had taught Ginny to walk silently. Now, many years later, even they couldn't catch her sneaking around.  
  
Ginny came up in front of the Hospital Wing doors and opened them silently before walking inside just as quietly. She softly padded down the hall towards the bed far back at the end of the row. As she approached it, the figure lying down on it flipped over onto their back and turned their head towards her. Ginny smiled down at the boy (not really so much a boy anymore) in the bed.  
  
"You know, you are the only person who can hear me coming. Not even my brothers can catch me anymore."  
  
"Yeah well, I guess I'm just special like that." Draco whispered back.  
  
In fact, that was sort of how they had met. Well, not met, but met, you know?  
  
It had been the year before, and Ginny had been wandering after hours. She had been quietly walking down a corridor not making a sound. She wasn't really sure where she was going, but suddenly there was a voice behind her.  
  
"You know Weasley, you really should walk more quietly." Of course it just had to be Malfoy who had the unhuman ability to catch her. "I would think you would know better Weasley. Out of bed around after hours." His cold expression never changed but suddenly he seemed a bit curious. "What are you doing out of bed this late Weasley?" To his surprise, however, she smiled.  
  
"Oh that great prat of a brother of mine, you know the one, and his best friends were doing their normal conspiracy, let's almost get expelled thing again. It's annoying to watch after a while. Especially because everybody thinks I still like Harry. As if. I'm tired of walking on eggshells around him. Everyone treats him special because his life is so hard. But what happens when bad things do happen? Then he isn't prepared and people start babying him again." Then suddenly, she looked straight at him. "Please, I don't know why I told you any of this, but don't use it against them. I know it's new stuff to hang over their heads and all but...Never mind. can't expect you to care-"  
  
"I won't say anything." Draco told her softly.  
  
"You won't?" asked a confused Ginny.  
  
"No." His superior tone back. "It isn't even that fun anyway. It's more a habit than anything else."  
  
"Thank you."   
  
They had talked some more after that and ended up 'coincidentally' meeting almost every night just to talk. Then, one night as they were walking along, Draco had reached out and intertwined his fingers with Ginny's. Just like that, as cool as could be. An oddly sweet gesture from a Malfoy. But then, he had changed since he had started talking with her and so she didn't pull away. When they reached the stairs leading up to the Gryffindor Common Room he had turned to face her.  
  
"You didn't pull away," observed a rather bewildered Draco.  
  
"No," she said. Then he had leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. That had been almost a year ago, and now they were here, in the Hospital Wing.  
  
After the brief silence for memories, "You came."  
  
"Of course I did. You know, I'm really very glad that you won the game today."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. Harry really needed the ego check!" Ginny answered heatedly.  
  
"What did he do this time?" Ginny snorted.  
  
"He said, and I quote, I know it sucks. We lost! But at least Malfoy got hit good! Grrrr. You're a person too!" She made a face.  
  
"Did the Creevy kid hit one of them?"  
  
"Yeah, as he reminded me, he is still on the team and all. It's his job."  
  
"Oh, I know. I think his is the on that hit me in the side. I have a massive bruise."  
  
"Well, then I guess you should get some sleep." She smiled at him again. "I'll stay 'til you fall asleep."  
  
"If you're here, that isn't going to happen." He said cheekily. Ginny ignored him and stroked his hair. She softly hummed a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her before bed and soon Draco started to drift.  
  
"Or, maybe I won't stay up." He decided with a yawn. Soon Draco was asleep and Ginny was walking quietly out of the Hospital Wing and back up to the Common Room to go to bed.  
  
The End  
  
A/N Hmmm. Well, it could be worse. Actually, I sorta liked it. It was sweet. And extremely fluffy. Unfortunately, I'm not really good at writing anything not fluffy. It takes to much work. Review and tell me what you think if any of you got this far in the story. =..= Erin 


End file.
